Date Night
by Cool And Creative Two
Summary: A few months after the battle with Pitch, and becoming a Guardian, Jack comes over to Tooth's palace to give both her and the fairies a visit, but this time, he prefers to be alone with the Queen herself, as he's recently developed some unresolved feelings that he's hoping will be returned. Post-movie. One-shot. Please read, review, and recommend!


**Hello, and welcome, my fellow authors and readers! I recently saw the movie five times, and I absolutely loved it each time, especially the scenes with Jack and Tooth. My favourite scene with them was their hug at the end, where they stared at each other for a while before being interrupted by Baby Tooth, and from seeing tumblr gifs and high quality screenshots, Jack was still staring at Tooth even after they were interrupted, and so I wanted to write a fanfic with them spending time together, so I hope that you'll like it, and you can see that the book cover is an image of the scene that I just talked about right here in this author's note. I'd really appreciate it you would give a review for this story right after you've read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Date Night**_

It's been at least a few months since the Guardians defeated Pitch, Jack was officially inducted as a Guardian, and the children's belief in the Guardians was restored around the world.

While everyone else in the team went back to work at their personal headquarters, Jack couldn't stop thinking of one Guardian in particular, and that happened to be none other than Tooth.

If it hadn't been for her, then Jack never would've known that he had a home with a loving family and he was also somebody before he was chosen to be a Guardian.

She was the key to helping him remember both of those things, so Jack thought he should thank Tooth for the help and support that she's given him.

Not to mention, and although he wouldn't really admit it out loud, Jack liked the hug that she had given him after the battle with Pitch was over.

Jack was kinda hoping that it would happen again, so that he could get to breathe in her floral scent, and bury his face into her soft feathers.

Three hundred years was obviously a long time for anyone to go without having any physical contact with somebody in any part of the world.

It's why the hug that they shared a few months ago was the very first embrace Jack ever had after spending those three long centuries in isolation and loneliness.

While holding the magical staff with one of his hands, Jack flew with the wind as it carried him all the way from his new home in Antarctica.

His mind began to think about wanting to do more than pay Tooth a visit and say thank you, he wanted just the two of them spending time together.

When Jack got closer to Tooth's glamourous palace in Southeast Asia, he could see millions of her mini-fairies were busy working non-stop.

They were flying in every direction, rushing in and out of the mountain, while carrying little coins and teeth with them, and following direct orders from their queen.

Once Jack had landed onto one of the floors of the palace, he was unexpectedly hit with a new emotion, which was a strange heat arising somewhere in his body.

It was most likely his heart, and it was making his pale cheeks burn and before he knew it, a bright shade of pink was spreading across his face.

"What's going on, why am I feeling this way?" Jack wondered, but he quickly realized that he wasn't hanging around in a freezing cold continent at the moment.

Right now, the month was June, so it must have meant that the weather in Southeast Asia's usually hot and humid, even up high above in the clouds and skies.

"You know, it's obviously just the weather that's made me feel so warm inside all of a sudden, but I still have an urge to see Tooth, since it's nice to hear her laugh, and. . ."

Jack stopped when he looked down to see that he was making random frost shaped patterns by shuffling his bare feet onto the ground.

Jack flew up to the area where all of the mini-fairies were coming and going, and that's when he saw Tooth, who was beautiful as always.

With her pretty face, multi-colored feathers, sparkling amethyst eyes, and translucent wings, fluttering excitedly like a hummingbird's, as she gave out orders.

The only thing that Jack could say, despite getting distracted by her beauty was "Hello, Tooth", but it still wasn't enough to get her attention.

Tooth had her back to the winter spirit, and was closely checking the number of teeth on the clipboard that she was holding tightly with both of her human-like hands.

The mini-fairies buzzed and chattered with excitement upon seeing the white haired male stepping into their home, with some of them fainting.

A lot of them were immediately getting distracted, rushing over to him, and Jack laughed as he let the mini-fairies poke around his hair and tug at his clothes for a moment.

He smiled at the sight of the little fairy that instantly became recognizable to him, which was Baby Tooth, who came over to him to say hello.

"Baby Tooth, it's good to see you too. I'm sorry that I didn't come to visit. It's just that I was too busy spreading winter in other parts of the world before summer came, so I couldn't find the time. I hope you understand." Jack explained.

The mini-fairy tweeted while giving a nod, saying that she understood completely, and any thoughts Jack had of Baby Tooth being upset instantly disappeared.

If there was always one thing that managed to get Tooth's attention, it's when her mini-fairies were getting distracted by something, or in this case, someone to be exact.

Tooth turned around to see what the disturbance was, and upon seeing Jack, she immediately beamed and quickly came over to him.

"Jack, hello, what brings you here today?" Tooth asked, and before Jack could even give an answer to his fellow Guardian, Tooth already had her fingers inside his mouth.

Once again, she was doing another inspection of his teeth, and got them out when she realized that he couldn't respond to her right away.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I really have to stop doing that every time you're around, but I just can't help myself. Your teeth are so beautiful." Tooth said.

While she was looking down on the ground, Jack had wanted to say that she looked beautiful too, but couldn't be able to tell her, not with most of her mini-fairies closeby.

"Thanks, Tooth, and you should know, it really doesn't bother me that much anyway, so I wanted to ask you something. . ." Jack said, then looked at the mini-fairies staring at him.

"Maybe it would be better if we had a lot more privacy, since it's kinda hard to ask you with almost all of the mini-fairies watching us right now." Jack mentioned.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Tooth replied, before turning around to face her mini-fairies with a serious look.

"Alright, girls, get back to work! There's no time to waste here. Now I'm going to be talking to Jack for a moment, so please keep on doing your job while I'm gone." Tooth instructed.

When she turned around, she was surprised to see that Jack wasn't near the entrance anyone, and so Tooth looked around until she found the mischievous winter spirit.

She happened to find him standing on top of his staff, while patiently waiting for her on one of the floors of the palace, which was the closest.

"Even though it didn't take a long time, I've managed to get the fairies back on track before you came," Tooth said, flying over to him.

"So now that we have more privacy, Jack, what is it that you've wanted to ask me?" Tooth questioned, with her feet still above the ground.

Jack quickly got off from his staff, and he took a deep breath before looking at Tooth in the eyes, and coming out with what he wanted to say to her.

"Believe it or not, Tooth, I'm very bored, and because it's the summer now, I can't really do anything, so I was wondering if just for tonight. . ." Jack said.

"You'd like to hang out with me, but I understand if you don't want to, and I can tell that it's probably a bad time, since you're working so hard. . ." He added, finishing.

"You know what, Jack, I'd absolutely love to! It has been a while since I've gone out to enjoy myself, Tooth said, before looking up at her nest in the center of the palace.

"I just need to go back and tell the fairies to keep everything in order while I'm away for the next few hours, so you wouldn't mind waiting for me just one more time?" Tooth asked.

"Of course, I can wait a little longer, and besides, it wouldn't be good to let things in the palace get out of control." Jack replied.

With hearing that, Tooth nodded her head, and flew back to the center of the palace, and was in there for only a few more minutes before coming out to meet Jack again.

"So, Jack, what did you have in mind for us to do tonight?" Tooth asked, and right when Jack heard that question, he froze, being too embarrassed to reply back.

Of course, Jack didn't actually stop and think of somewhere in particular that they could go to hang out together, but Jack knew that Tooth deserved to hear the truth.

"I'm sorry, Tooth, but I was just so focused on spending time with you that I didn't really take any time on coming up with a certain place to for us to go tonight," Jack

but is there any place that you've wanted to go for a while, like a place that you missed, or wanted to go back and see again?" He asked.

"Wow, Jack, it's so sweet of you to let me choose," Tooth said, before quickly coming forward and giving him a hug, which obviously took Jack by surprise.

He still returned the affection though, by quickly placing his hands on the middle part of her feathery back, and Jack couldn't help but enjoy the feeling for that short moment.

"Let's see. We could go to North's place, but of course, there would be a lot of noise with the yetis making toys, and the elves having fun with them, so that's a no.

What about Bunny's Warren? I don't think that Bunny would mind it if we made a surprise visit, and the Warren is always such a lush and gorgeous place, isn't it?" Tooth suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean, the point of having time off from work is not to be working, so I'm sure that when we get there,"Bunny will want us to paint some eggs with him, and besides, I would probably end up freezing most, if not all of the plants and trees growing in the Warren." Jack responded.

"Now that I think about it, Bunny might definately kick you out if that did happen, even if you weren't trying to cause any trouble for him, and finally, there's Sandy, but I don't think that it would be good to bother him, because nighttime will be coming soon, and obviously, he'll be quite busy with giving the children pleasant dreams." Tooth said.

"Wait a minute, I think I know a place that we could go. How about we just head to Burgess? You know, that's the town where we defeated Pitch." Jack mentioned.

"It's also where Jamie lives, but sadly, he's not in town, because him and his family went on a vacation to somewhere warm and tropical, like Florida or Hawaii." Jack added.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jack, but still, it wouldn't be so bad to spend some time down there. Burgess does hold a lot of good memories, like Jamie finally seeing you for the first time," Tooth said, trying her best to cheer up Jack.

"What about his friends also believing in you, so Jack, what do you say," Tooth added, and she patiently waited for Jack to give an answer to her.

"Well then, I say. . .you better try to catch up with me!" Jack shouted, just before taking off into the sky like a rocket while grasping the staff in his hand.

Tooth fluttered her wings as much as possible to stay close in his trail so that she wasn't far behind, and although it took a while, she had managed to get closer.

"Hey, Jack, please don't be so fast! If this keeps on being a race between us, then I'll probably end up being so tired and exhausted!

I won't even have the energy to even talk by the time we reach Burgess!" Tooth shouted out, as she finally caught up with him, and luckily, Jack came to a stop in the air to reply back to her.

"Sorry, Tooth, I was just trying to have a little fun, considering that's my center as a Guardian and all, but I can be a lot slower if that's you want." Jack said.

I mean, there isn't really a rush to get there, and I was hoping that once we're in Burgess, we could find a good spot for us to talk about what's been going in our lives." He added, suggesting.

"I'd love to do that, Jack, and I'm not sure if anyone's asked you this before, but when was the last time you actually had something to eat?" Tooth asked.

Right when he heard that question, Jack started thinking of a good answer for her, and opened his mouth to respond when Tooth fluttered away from the winter spirit.

"Gotcha! Now it's your turn to try and catch up with me!" Tooth shouted, while being pleased with herself that she had managed to trick Jack with such a simple question.

While she was flying through the sky, Tooth looked down to see lots of houses in the cities that she was passing by, most of which had lights on inside them.

Tooth's mind went thinking about the children who lived in those houses, those had lost a tooth and were probably putting them under their pillows right now.

All of these thoughts started to make her want to go down and see the kids from their windows, but she remembered that wasn't her job, at least, not for tonight.

"Hey, Tooth, are you okay?" Jack asked, flying to her side, and he could instantly tell that something was wrong, since Tooth was awfully quiet at the moment.

"Oh, sorry, Jack, I was just thinking about how I used to actually interact with the children when I visited their houses to collect their teeth from under their pillows," Tooth answered.

"There were a lot of times that I wanted to get back in the field, but it seems like there's something always stopping me, but I don't know what it is exactly." Tooth added.

"Maybe it's because even though you miss it, you feel that being in the Palace is not only easier, but also better, especially with what happened with Pitch months ago." Jack replied.

"You know what. . .I think that might actually be the reason why," Tooth said, before turning around to face her fellow Guardian.

"Thank you, Jack, and that's one of the reasons why I like it when we spend time together. You always know how to cheer me up." Tooth added, before giving Jack another quick hug.

"Your welcome, Tooth, and what do you say that we go back to your palace and just spend our time talking at the lagoon near that beautiful mural?" Jack suggested.

"Are you sure that you want to go back? I mean, what about Burgess, and besides, I don't think that it's going to take us a long time for us to get there from where we are right now." Tooth replied.

"It's okay, Tooth. We could go to Burgess another time, and you wouldn't need to worry about the mini-fairies not working hard at the Palace, because you'll still be there, just not in the same place as they are, right?" Jack said.

"You do have a point there, and Jack, just so you know, I was actually joking when I said that my wings would get tired and exhausted after so much flying, because they usually don't at all." Tooth confessed.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad or anything, and I get it. You were just trying to have a little fun, and if we're going to be doing another race back to the Palace, let's make it a little more interesting." Jack responded, while giving a smirk.

"Oh, really, so if you don't mind in telling me, what did you have in mind exactly?" Tooth asked, while already beginning to get very curious with Jack's special idea.

"The first person who can fly all the way from here to the mural over at your Palace and touch it before the other person does, they'll get a good prize. What do you think?" Jack asked.

"I think that it definately sounds like a lot of fun, and Jack, before we start, I just want to know one more thing: what are the prizes going to be?" Tooth questioned.

"If you get to the mural first, then I'll help you out with collecting teeth for as long as you want, whether it's just for the summer or for the fall as well." Jack answered.

"Really, Jack? Even though you'll constantly get attention from my fairies, and you'd have to be extra careful with not freezing any part of the Palace?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, and even if I get to the mural first, I'll still help you out with your job, but I get to choose how long exactly, and there's one more thing I want too. . ." Jack responded.

"Jack, I'm listening," Tooth said, and she started to get even more anxious when Jack didn't reply right away. "Come on, Jack, whatever it is, please just tell me!" She added.

"Tooth, what I want is for you to be going out a lot more, because I think that you need to re-experience what it means to be a Guardian by actually interacting with the children you collect teeth from." Jack revealed.

"Oh, wow," Tooth replied, and she had to admit to herself that she was a little surprised with what Jack wanted, considering that wasn't really what she expected to hear.

"To be honest, Jack, I was sure what you wanted was for me to stop putting my fingers in your mouth, or the mini-fairies to stop giving you attention, since I thought both of those things bothered you." Tooth said.

"You did, but when have I ever mentioned that they bothered me? I actually enjoy the attention and. ." Jack stopped to take a look below, and saw that they were still floating in the sky.

"I don't think that we're at a good location right now, so maybe we could talk more after the race is done?" Jack suggested, to which Tooth gave a quick nod.

"Alright, and on the count of three. One. . .two. . ." Jack counted, and before he could even say the last number, Tooth already took off, becoming a speck in Jack's sight.

"Three," Jack said, giving a grin before flying as much as possible to catch up with her, and for a short moment, he thought about using his staff to his own advantage in getting further, but decided it wasn't such a good idea.

It didn't really take a long time for both of them to get back to the Palace, and it wasn't that hard either, considering Jack and Tooth had the ability to fly, and in the end, it was Tooth who had managed to get to the mural first.

Jack was still far behind her, as he just reached the entrance, since his mind was full of many thoughts, being from the things that he wanted to talk about with Tooth, to the ways that he could help her out with collecting teeth.

When Jack finally made it to the mural down below, he was surprised to see that Tooth wasn't there, or at least, he wasn't able to find her right away at any part of the lagoon.

The winter spirit had just begun to assume that Tooth was probably doing another check-up with her mini-fairies to make sure that work was going just fine while she was gone.

Jack simply decided that he shouldn't just stand around and do nothing, so he thought that it would be fun to hang upside from one of the trees until Tooth had arrived.

He walked over and put his staff against the tree before flying up to one of the branches, and suddenly, Jack let out a chuckle when another idea had come into his mind.

It wasn't long before he saw Tooth fluttering down into the lagoon, and only in a matter of few seconds, she found his staff lying near the tree, and flew a little closer to it.

Jack stayed perfectly still while he was up in the tree, while hoping that Tooth wouldn't look up and see him or else, the prank that he had in mind wouldn't be done at all.

Luckily, to his relief, Tooth kept her eyes on his staff, and Jack started to assume that she had been thinking about why he would just leave it out without him being around.

Tooth eventually took a few steps away from the staff, and turned around in the direction of the mural, and that's when Jack saw his chance to make this prank happen.

Jack got himself out of the tree by using both his hands and feet to climb down from it, so once he was back on the ground, Jack walked slowly towards Tooth with a smirk.

He took a deep breath, and held it in for a few seconds before letting it out to make a cold breeze which had managed to reach Tooth's feathery neck, giving her a chill.

When Tooth looked back, she was astounded to see that Jack wasn't there, but as the female Guardian turned around to face the mural again, there he was, standing right in front of her.

"Grrrrrr!" Jack shouted, while having his hands out and above his head as if they were claws, baring his teeth like a wild bear, which caused Tooth to scream in surprise.

"Ahhhh!" Tooth replied, and she quickly flew a small distance away from Jack, with one of her hands to her heart, and it took Tooth less than a minute to regain her composure, before flying back to give Jack a punch on the shoulder.

"My goodness, Jack, you totally scared me! I was so worried when I found your staff near that tree, and I couldn't find you anywhere, so anyway, where did you go?" Tooth asked.

"There's no need to worry anymore, Tooth, I was hiding up in the same tree you just mentioned," Jack answered, as he walked over to the tree, and picked up his staff.

"Honestly, I should be asking you the same thing, because I thought that you would've been here by the time I arrived, but I guess that you were checking to see if the mini-fairies were working hard with the teeth and coins." Jack added.

"Yes, I was, and everything's going just fine, but you should also know that while I was on my way to get here, I thought about what you said with going out a lot more to see the children who lost a tooth and. . ." Tooth responded.

"Yeah?" Jack questioned, and although deep down, he was hoping that Tooth would say that it's a great idea, he would understand if she didn't want to go though with it.

"I think that it's a wonderful idea, and Jack, if it's alright with you, I'd like for you to join me when I go out to collect teeth and leave gifts, but not all the time." Tooth said.

"Tooth, I'm so happy to hear that!" Jack shouted in excitement, before coming forward and using his left hand, which wasn't grasping his staff, to wrap around Tooth's neck.

Although she was little surprised from the white-haired hellion's hug, the fairy queen instantly returned the affection by wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck too.

The two of them eventually moved their heads up from each other's shoulders, and immediately became quite flustered with how close their faces were to one another's.

The rest of the world seemed to vanish around Tooth and Jack as their eyes did not stray, and as time passed, their faces moved closer together, as if they were about to kiss.

Suddenly, the fairy queen and the winter spirit were unexpectedly thrust back into reality as they heard the familar sound of a mini-fairy coming in between the two Guardians.

"Baby Tooth! It's such a surprise for you to find us here!" Jack said, and let out a nervous laugh, as he and Tooth both stepped away from each other, obviously being embarrassed.

"Yes, it is, but Baby Tooth, I believe that I told you earlier to find me only if there was an emergency, and there didn't seem to be one when I checked." Tooth replied.

Jack continued to look on as Baby Tooth tweeted to her boss for a moment before deciding to slowly walk away in order to give the two hummingbird-like fairies more privacy.

Whatever sort of conversation they were having didn't seem to last long when Jack looked back, as he could see Baby Tooth flying back up to where the work was being done.

"Well then, it was good to see Baby Tooth again, but why would she come all the way down here to talk if you already did a check up a few minutes ago?" Jack asked.

"Oh, there was just something else that she wanted to talk to me about, but it's not really important right now, so anyway, I guess that it was you who won the race." Tooth answered.

"Yeah, I guess so, but still, I'd like to help you out during the fall too, and I'll do my best with not freezing any part of your palace, and I almost forgot to say this, but thank you." Jack said.

"It's very kind of you to say that, Jack, but you don't have to thank me. I mean, you did get to the mural first, so it wouldn't have been fair of me to take the victory." Tooth replied.

"I wasn't actually referring to the race." Jack said, as he took a seat down on the ground, and Tooth did the same. "I wanted to thank you for telling me that I was somebody before I was chosen by the Man in the Moon.

For such a long time, obviously, I've wanted to know the answers for who I was and why I was created, so if it wasn't for you, then I never would've found out, so once again, thank you Tooth." He added.

"Your welcome, Jack." Tooth replied, while staring into his blue eyes, before she eventually turned away blushing from the way that he was looking at her, and it wasn't the only time he looked at her in that way.

It happened right after Pitch was defeated, where she flew into Jack's arms for a hug, and she brought her head up to see him giving a look of wonder, like a young child was understanding something new for the first time.

Tooth was actually lying when she said what Baby Tooth had talked about with her was nothing important, but it really was, because it had to do with the feelings that she's secretly developed for Jack, but she still wasn't sure that he felt the same way.

"Jack, I should also be thanking you as well, for you know, helping me collect teeth so that children would keep believing in me. It really meant a lot to me, " Tooth said, while still looking away from the winter spirit.

"I knew it was very important, after what I heard from Pitch and what I saw happen here at the Palace, and plus, it was kinda fun to go around all of those countries, even though the trips were quite long." Jack responded.

"I know what you mean, like sometimes, I forget how long they can be, but I'm just glad that it all worked out in the end, and you did get your memories eventually, right?" Tooth asked, before putting both of her hands to her mouth.

"Tooth, what's wrong," Jack said, quickly becoming concerned with why Tooth looked upset. "Did you forget about something, because I could help and find it for you. ." He added, while already getting himself prepared to take off.

"No, Jack, it's not that," Tooth replied, taking her hands off from her mouth to hold up in front of Jack, which stopped him. "It's just that I really think I owe you an apology." She continued, bringing her hands at each side of her body now.

"Really, and for what, exactly?" Jack asked, as he started to lean on his staff, while wondering to himself of what there could possibly be that Tooth had to be sorry about.

"I'm sorry for actually believing that it was your fault why Easter was ruined a few months ago, and you would actually betray me and the other Guardians just to get your memories back." Tooth answered.

"Thank you for the apology, Tooth, and I accept it too, but there's no reason for either of us to keep thinking about that, because it's all in the past, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I agree, and speaking of your memories, Baby Tooth told me a while ago that when you two were in Antarctica, she convinced you to unlock them." Tooth mentioned.

"Yeah, that's right, and if she hadn't done that, then I never would've put my staff back together, and got both of us both out of that crack in the ice." Jack answered.

"I'm just glad that you made it out safely, so. .wait a minute, how exactly did you and Baby Tooth end up trapped inside a crack in the ice, anyway?" Tooth questioned.

"Pitch found me in Antarctica, and while I was there, he tried to get me to join him, but I refused, and then, he showed me that he had Baby Tooth," Jack began, and he could see that Tooth already looked worried.

"He threatened to kill her unless I handed him my staff, which I did, but he still wouldn't give up Baby Tooth, and he shouted for me to be alone, and before you know it, we were both trapped." Jack added.

"Oh my goodness, Jack, that must have been terrible," Tooth said, and as soon as those words had left her mouth, her eyes began to water up, and she immediately covered her face with both of her hands.

"Now I definately know that something's not good if you're crying," Jack replied, while coming closer to Tooth. "We don't have to keep talking about this anymore, but could you please look at me?" Jack asked.

Tooth eventually brought her hands off from her face, and moved her head up to look at Jack, and she became a little flustered with how close he was to her, and she wondered if he was going to kiss her now.

Instead, Jack raised a hand to wipe away the tears that were just beginning to come down Tooth's cheeks, and then after he did that, Jack embraced her by wrapping one of his arms around her feathery body.

"Listen, Tooth, what happened in Antarctica wasn't your fault," Jack whispered, while having any distance between them closed. "Pitch is gone, I'm okay, and Baby Tooth's okay, so everything is fine now." He added.

Before you knew it, Tooth was feeling a whole lot better from hearing what Jack said in her ear, not to mention having his body against hers wasn't such a bad thing, either.

"Alright, so do you feel better now?" Jack asked, moving his head from Tooth's ear to her face, and took a few steps back when he realized that their noses had touched one another's for just a quick second.

"Yes, and thanks, Jack." Tooth answered, before an awkward silence followed, with neither of them knowing what to say to each other, until Jack decided to speak up.

"So, umm. . .now that's been taken of, should we sit down somewhere and continue talking, or would it be better for me to just leave right now?" Jack suggested.

"No, Jack, I don't want you to go, at least, not right away. Maybe we could talk for a little longer, and is your home over at Burgess, or someplace else?" Tooth asked.

"Well, honestly, Tooth, I don't really have an official place to call 'home', and Burgess has become more of a special place that I like to visit frequently, because just like you said, it holds a lot of good memories, right?" Jack responded.

"Yes, you're right, but why don't you stay here in the Palace?" Tooth suggested, and her eyes widened for a moment from how quick she brought up the idea, she continued on.

"I mean, since you're going to be helping me out with my job for both the summer and the fall, it doesn't sound so much like a bad idea when you think about it." Tooth added.

"Tooth, are you sure that it's not going to be a problem for you? I don't think that it would be so hard to find a nearby tree or rooftop for myself to sleep on. . ." Jack said.

"Really, Jack, I insist," Tooth replied, while putting a hand on his right shoulder. "I want you to be in a place where you'll feel comfortable as much as possible." Tooth added.

"If you put it that way, I guess that staying here isn't such an awful idea, and I have to say, I always thought the Palace looked beautiful when I first saw it." Jack mentioned.

"You mean that time when Pitch had taken all of my fairies and the teeth, which caused not only me to weaken, but also for the Palace to disintegrate?" Tooth questioned.

"Despite what Pitch did, I was able to get a good look here and there, and I don't think a whole lot of damage had been done during that time we were all here." Jack replied.

"It would've gotten a lot worse if we hadn't gone out and collected the teeth ourselves, but I'm just hoping that it won't ever happen again for me or anyone else." Tooth said.

"I agree, and by the way, I still remember that when we met back in North's workshop, you told me that you've heard a lot about me. .and my teeth." Jack reminded.

"How about both of us take a seat first before we talk more?" Tooth suggested, and Jack gave a nod, before the two of us headed over to a spot which was near the lagoon.

"It all started when you were a human, of course, and I sent one of the fairies to the town you were living in, because someone lost a tooth there, and. . ." Tooth trailed off.

"And what? C'mon, Tooth, whatever it is, you can tell me," Jack said, while having his legs crossed, and his staff on top of them. "It's not like I'm going to be upset or anything." He added.

"Okay, so as I was saying, the person who lost the tooth in that town was your sister, and I can't seem to remember her name, but do you know what it is?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah, and I believe that her name _was_ Emma, and even though the girl was young, she was a beautiful girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, just like I did." Jack answered.

Tooth easily noticed that after Jack described his sister to her, he was starting to frown, and almost have tears began to well up in his eyes, but he quickly got rid of them.

"Anyway, Tooth, please continue." Jack said, but not before he looked up to face her and make a bright smile. "You don't need to be worried about me, I'm just fine, really."

"I'm guessing that after the fairy had collected your sister, I mean, Emma's tooth, the fairy saw you and took an interest in your teeth, and told me about them, but that wasn't the end of it.

I decided to see your teeth for myself, and so before I left, I made sure that work was going smoothly, and when I got inside your house, I couldn't believe how. . ." Tooth trailed off once again.

"You couldn't believe what?" Jack asked, as he started to notice that Tooth was also looking down and blushing, which caused him to wonder if it was my loud snoring or odd sleeping positions.

"How handsome you were." Tooth answered, and even though it sounded like she had whispered those four words, she said them loud enough for Jack to hear, and he suddenly felt like blushing himself.

"Y-You thought that I was handsome?" Jack questioned, and yet, he could believe it, considering that all of the girls living in the village were basically fighting over him.

"Of course, and I didn't see how you weren't, with your brown hair, and the smooth skin. . .of your face, and I swear that I didn't touch anything else." Tooth replied.

"Wait, so you touched my hair and face when you came in the house that I living in when I was a human, and how many times did you do this?" Jack asked curiously.

"While I'm sure that I visited your house a lot more times, I can't remember how many exactly, it's just that I enjoyed seeing your face and watching you sleep." Tooth said.

"So this explains you and your fairies having a crush on me, and apparently, it wasn't just about the teeth the whole time, was it?" Jack asked, while coming closer to her.

"Well, Jack, how do you know it's really a crush, and not anything more than a infatuation, because I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's all it ever was." Tooth responded.

Jack honestly couldn't help but feel absolutely hurt as soon as he heard Tooth say that, and now, he didn't think that it was a good time to talk about the feelings he'd developed for her.

"You know, Tooth, I'm actually quite tired, so I guess that you should show me what place that I'll be staying in here, and we can just call it a night." Jack said, as he got himself up from the ground.

"Jack, please wait!" Tooth shouted, right after he walked past her, and she could instantly tell that Jack's feelings were hurt from what she said, and although Jack came to a stop, he didn't turn around to face her.

"I'm so sorry for saying that. It was so rude and mean of me, and I really want to make it up to you. Whatever it is that you want me to say or do, it'll happen right now." Tooth requested, flying a little over the ground.

"There's actually something that I wanted to know, Tooth, and it's part of the reason why I came all the way here, so I'll just come out and ask you. Do you like me?" Jack asked, while turning around to face her.

"Of course, I like you, Jack. How could I not? Me and the fairies always enjoy your company, since you're so amazing, caring, strong and you care about everyone that matters to you.. . ." Tooth answered.

"No, what I mean is, do you like me as more than a friend, because I do, and at first, I thought that my attraction to you was only just a desire for physical contact, but I started to think that wasn't the reason anymore, especially from how getting any sort of attention from you makes my heart feel like freezing and causes me to blush blue in the face.

Over the past few months, when I've flown around the world, I've seen couples, young and old, being very happy when they're together, and seeing them all had gotten me thinking of you and me if we were like that too, and it wasn't until I seriously considered my feelings that I realized I love you, or I'm in love with you, or it's really both.

Realizing it was scary for me, and although there were a lot of times when I wanted to come here and tell you how I was feeling, I would quickly became afraid that you didn't feel the same way, or everything would just be awkward between us after, or our friendship would be completely ruined, so I understand if you don't want to. . ."

Jack didn't go on after that, or he actually couldn't, because he was immediately silenced when Tooth came forward with her eyes shut, and pressed her lips onto Jack's with a lot of force, while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He was in shock for only a few quick seconds before eventually settling into the kiss, with closing his eyes, putting the hand which wasn't holding his staff on Tooth's right hip, and tilting his head to increase the closeness for them.

The two of them soon pulled away from each other, and looked at one another in the eyes, with Jack having a contagious smile soon spread across his face, while Tooth happily smiled back before coming out to say something.

"Jack, I'm so happy to hear that, and I'm sure that you'll be so glad to know that I love you too, and to be honest, I've wanted to tell you every time that you visited in the past, but I would always get scared and hold myself back." Tooth said.

"So now that we've told each other how we feel, does this mean that we're dating?" Jack asked, and saw that Tooth could barely contain her excitement from hearing that.

"Yes, I believe it does, but because I've always been so busy with my job, I've never really had time for a relationship, but that doesn't mean that I don't want this, because I do want this very much." Tooth answered.

"That's good to know, and I'm sure that all of the fairies up there are going to feel quite jealous as soon as they find out, or do you think that we should keep this a secret from them?" Jack asked curiously.

"Well, if you're going to be helping us out for the summer and fall, then they're going to know sooner or later, so it would be best to tell them, but not tonight." Tooth replied.

"Okay, then we can just let the fairies know about us tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that one, or even when you believe is the right time." Jack suggested.

"That's a good idea, Jack, and I promise I'll let you know when I've decided it's the right time to tell, but I should give another apology for lying to you again. Tooth responded.

"Wait, Tooth, if this is about what you said earlier about your attention towards me being just an infatuation, then I've already forgiven you about that." Jack said kindly.

"Thanks for forgiving me, Jack, but it's when Baby Tooth came down here a while ago to talk to me, and it was actually important, because it had to do with my own feelings for you." Tooth confessed.

"Well, there's no need for you to get upset or worried, because I forgive you, and thank you for telling me, so now, what do you say that we go up to one of the towers?" Jack said.

"Sure, I think that we've spent enough time in the lagoon, and even though this might sound cheesy of me to ask, but could we maybe hold hands while we fly up there?" Tooth requested.

"Yeah, we could, and asking me wasn't cheesy at all." Jack replied, and lent out his free hand for Tooth, who excitedly intertwined her fingers with his, before they both took off.

"Hey, Tooth, do you think that this night had been our first date, with us going for a race, talking about a lot of things, and telling each other how we felt?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I think that it was, and Jack, I must say that I'm certainly looking forward to having a lot more date nights with you, no matter where we are." Tooth answered.

"Me too, Tooth." Jack said, as he made a bright smile before leaning forward to give his new girlfriend a kiss on the lips, just as they arrived at their new destination.

_**Fin**_


End file.
